Finn's Second Chance
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Three years after Jake's death, Finn begins thinking about killing himself. Marceline and Bubblegum quickly find out and try to talk some sense into him. Will they succeed?


Finn's Second Chance

By BladeGuy9

**BladeGuy9: Okay, a request from mylesterlucky7 of deviantART. He requested a Fubbleline fan fiction, making this my first fan fiction of this pairing. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners**

* * *

><p>Finn lays on his bed, alone and sad. He looks over at Jake's bed and sees nothing but emptiness. He lies on his side, staring at the wall. It had been three years since the incident happened: Jake's death. Three years ago, when Finn was seventeen, he and Jake were out adventuring, like they always do. They were having the time of their lives, that is, until word got out of The Lich's return. Eye witnesses reported of a snail slowly making its way into The Lich's old lair. About half an hour later, The Lich himself came out, destroying the entire area. Everyone ran, but couldn't get to safety. The Lich began slowly making his way to where he was imprisoned before: the Candy Kingdom.<p>

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, Lady Rainicorn, and Marceline all met up to discuss how they were going to defeat The Lich. LSP suggested they find him a girlfriend, that way; he'll be focused on her and won't want to destroy the world. Everyone just looked at her, unimpressed. Both Finn and Marceline suggested taking him out the old fashioned way. Bubblegum; however, reminded them that The Lich is a powerful demon and will wipe the floor with them.

Jake suggests Billy's gauntlet, but Finn reminds him that when they first fought The Lich the first time, he easily destroyed it. Billy had passed away years ago, and no one knows where he passed. Bubblegum then has one solution. She had been working on an invention that has the same power as Billy's gauntlet, but they only had one chance because Bubblegum's invention was only able to fire off one powerful blast. Everyone agreed that it was their only chance. She went to retrieve the invention, which was a gauntlet look alike… except pink.

She handed the gauntlet to Finn, and he put it on. It was a perfect fit. Seconds later, The Lich entered the Candy Kingdom and began destroying everything. Finn went to go outside to take care of him, Jake and Marceline following after him. Finn went to fire it at him, but Marceline stopped him, saying he should wait until there is an opening. Jake said him and Marceline will weaken him, while he waits for a free shot. Finn nods, agreeing with Jake plan. Marceline transforms into her skeleton-like monster form and Jake grows in size. They two rush at The Lich and begin wailing on him. However, he takes every hit and manages to damage Jake and Marceline severely, but they hold their ground. They manage to trick him grab his arms, hindering his movement. Finn points the gauntlet at him and goes to fire.

But before he could, The Lich ignites his hands on fire and blasts Jake and Marceline with fire, sending them into the walls and causing Jake to shrink and Marceline to revert back to her normal vampire form. Finn gasps and gets hit by a fireball from The Lich, knocking him down and sending the gauntlet off in a different direction. The Lich laughs and slowly approaches Finn, ready to finish him. Jake begins coming to and sees The Lich ready to attack Finn. Jake gets up and stretches over to him, wrapping himself around The Lich to tie him up. Finn crawls over to where the gauntlet sits and points it at The Lich. But before he fires, he watches a horrific scene. The Lich manages to take his tied up right hand and jabs it through Jake's chest, which was positioned near it. Jake gasps, frozen with fear. The Lich then pulls his hand out, blood all over it. Jake slowly begins coming undone, which is also slowly releasing The Lich. Finn, beginning to cry, fires at The Lich in anger. The blast hits the demon right in the face, causing him to break apart into nothing.

Everyone who was watching is dead silent as Finn rushes over to Jake. Jake slowly opens his eyes, on the verge of death. He tells Finn that he's proud of him and was glad to be his bro. At this point, Finn is crying his eyes out, wishing Jake wouldn't die. Jake shushes him, telling him it's hard to believe, but sadly, it happened. He tells him he'll see him in Glob World, and to keep being the best. His eyes close and he stops breathing. Finn sets him down, crying into his stomach. Bubblegum, LSP, and Marceline, who just became conscious, watch the sad scene. Lady Rainicorn flies over to Jake, also getting teary eyed.

The next day, a funeral was held for Jake. Everyone had something to say about him, all of them good things. Finn had the most to say, and almost cried during it. They buried him in the Candy Kingdom cemetery, and put flowers around his grave. Finn stood at the grave all day and all night I he wanted to, but Bubblegum came out and took him home.

Now three years after Jake's death, Finn was twenty years old now and stopped wearing his awesome hat. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, and dark blue pants. He continues staring at the wall, thinking of Jake. The adventurer hadn't been able to do much adventuring very much ever since Jake's death. The most he did was save princesses from the Ice King. Lady Rainicorn would sometimes visit him to see how he was doing. She also got a translator that let her speak in a normal, female voice so Finn could understand her.

Beemo approaches Finn, holding out a controller. "You want to play some video games?" it asks, hoping Finn would say 'yes'. Finn simply continues to stare at the wall. Beemo sighs and starts to go back downstairs. Finn then finally speaks.

"…I can't go on."

Beemo stops dead in its tracks. "What?"

"…I can't go on, Beemo… not without Jake."

"Finn, it's been three years since he passed away, shouldn't you move on?"

"He was the last of my family. I want to be with him."

"Finn, suicide is not the way to go; how would you do it anyway?"

Finn looks over in the corner and sees his dad's demon sword. Beemo gets wide eyed and quickly rushes downstairs, hoping to find some help. Finn continues staring at the sword.

Beemo reaches the living room to find Lady Rainicorn floating in the center. She notices Beemo panicking and looks at it confused.

"Is everything okay, Beemo?" she asks, her translator on.

"It's Finn! He plans on killing himself because he wants to be with Jake!"

"WHAT?"

"I tried stopping him, but he wouldn't listen. What should we do?"

Lady thinks for a moment, and then gasps. "I think I know two people who can stop him," she says, flying out the window. Beemo climbs onto a pile of books and looks out through the window, watching the rainicorn fly toward the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" yells Bubblegum.<p>

"YEAH? WELL YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Marceline yells back. The two royal females were having yet another fight, and this one is pretty bad. Bubblegum is seen wearing a beautiful pink shirt, pink vest, white skirt, and purple sandals. Her pink, bubblegum hair is in its usual position. Despite being twenty five, she still looks like she's eighteen years old. How? If she manages to keep her candy biomass up, she can continue to look eighteen for thousands of years. Marceline is seen sporting a black leather jacket over a purple tank top, blue jeans, and her red rocker boots. "It was a complement!"

"Complement? Complementing on how big my posterior is and how it attracts the boys is NOT a complement!" Bubblegum retorts.

Marceline puts her hands on her face, groaning in anger. "Ugh, I can't believe I even thought of asking you-" Marceline stops mid sentence, realizing what she was going to say.

Princess Bubblegum looks at her calmly, raising an eye brow in confusion. "What?"

Marceline's cheeks turn red as she looks away. "Nothing; it was stupid," she says, crossing her arms.

Bubblegum goes to say something, but stops when Lady Rainicorn flies through her window. "Bubblegum! Marceline! You've got to stop Finn!"

Marceline turns around, looking at the rainicorn. "Stop Finn? From what?"

"He's going to kill himself so he can be with Jake!"

Bubblegum and Marceline look at each other, wide eyed. Marceline then grabs her sun hat and sun resistant gloves and puts them on, grabbing Bubblegum's hand. "Come on, we've got to hurry," she says, flying out the window and heading toward the Tree Fort.

* * *

><p>Finn slowly walks toward the sword. He stops before it, staring down at it. He then reaches for it and grabs the hilt, pointing the tip of the sword at his chest. "Good bye…" he whispers, ready to stab himself. Before he does, a pale hand grabs the hilt and stops him. He looks and sees Marceline floating in front of him, a disturbed look on her face. She takes the sword from him and stabs it into the wall.<p>

"What the plum is your problem?" asks Marceline, very angry.

Bubblegum stands behind Finn, both her and Marceline waiting for an answer.

"I…I can't go on without Jake guys. He was the last member of my family, and now he's gone…" says Finn, walking over to his bed and sitting down, his head hanging.

Bubblegum walks over to him and sits next to him. "Finn, you still have me, Marceline, Lady, Beemo, and practically all of Ooo," she says, trying to make him feel better. Finn continues to look down, not saying a word. Marceline floats over and sets her feet on the floor, standing in front of him.

"Look Finn, death can be a desert, but life is only a banquet, and you're just getting started," she says.

Finn continues to stare at the ground, but slowly looks up at her. His eyes tear up and he puts his hands over them. "I'm sorry guys! I just… I just wanted to be with Jake; I miss him."

"We all do Finn," says Bubblegum, bringing him in for a hug.

Marceline puts a hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Finn sniffles and wipes his eyes. "Yeah… I'm gonna be okay. Thanks for stopping me guys."

"No problem," says Marceline.

Bubblegum turns toward the window and sees a sunny day. "The day is still pretty young; you guys wanna hang out?"

"I'm cool with hanging out; what about you Finn?"

Finn looks at the two females and smiles. "Yeah, let's go have some fun," he says, getting up. The three of them head outside and begin a day filled with fun and adventure.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun sets and the moon is high in the sky, the group of friends come back to the Tree Fort laughing their heads off.<p>

"Did you see his face when we scared him?" asks Bubblegum.

"Priceless!" cries Marceline.

"I can't believe Ice King actually as cardboard cutouts of all the princesses in Ooo; that dude has one serious problem," says Finn, unlocking the door to the Tree Fort. They enter and find themselves in the room where all the treasure is kept. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Sure," they both say.

Finn smiles and climbs up the ladder and makes his way to the kitchen, leaving Marceline and Bubblegum alone.

"Uh… Marceline…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bonnie, what's up?"

"…what were you going to say? You know, back at the castle."

Marceline stares at her, a blush forming on her cheeks. "…uh…"

"Well?"

Marceline stares at Bubblegum for a few seconds, then grabs her shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss. Bubblegum lets out a small squeak, surprised by Marceline's actions. She pulls away, looking at her. "I…love you…"

"…Marceline… I…"

"…and Finn."

"…what?"

"Bonnie, you and Finn mean the world to me."

"But… I can understand Finn, but why me? You hate me."

"No, I was going to ask you out back at the castle… but then we got into a fight and-" She is cut off by Bubblegum's lips being pushed against her own. Bubblegum pulls away, smiling.

"I think I love you too… and Finn…"

Marceline smiles, then Finn comes back down, holding a can of grape soda and a can of strawberry soda. "Hey guys, I got you're drinks." He stops when he sees the two girls close to each other. "…did I miss something?"

"Finn… do you love us?" asks Bubblegum.

"Uh…"

"Because we love each other, and you," says Marceline.

Finn drops the two closed soda cans, shocked to hear this piece of information. He thinks for a moment, and then finally answers. "Yes… I love you guys."

Marceline and Bubblegum smile, walking over toward Finn and hugging him.

"What do you say we take this up to the bedroom," says Marceline, lifting Finn and Bubblegum into the air, both blushing madly.

* * *

><p>Clothes are seen all over the floor around Finn's bed. Lying in Finn's bed is Marceline and Bubblegum, and between them, Finn himself. All three are butt naked and under the blankets on Finn's bed. Marceline and Bubblegum are seen rubbing Finn's chest, while Finn himself has his hands behind his head.<p>

"That… was an… interesting experience," pants Bubblegum.

Marceline chuckles. "I know, both of you were awesome."

"Not as great as you two," says Bubblegum.

"Please, you two were the best," says Finn. He sighs and looks between them. "I love you guys."

"And we love you," they both say. The three of them then kiss each other and slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
